The League
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: Sequel to my story "The System." Kurt escaped the Establishment and is preparing to take revenge on them with help from The System. Can Noah be there to stop and save him? Puck/Kurt Eventual Slash
1. He's out?

**A/N: So this is the Sequel to "The System." It follows Kurt's journey to 'reprimand' Noah's death. Little does he know, Noah's not dead. Will he find out? Wait and see. This chapter is mostly about Noah but don't kill me after you read it. Just wait and read aha. BTW I DO NOT OWN GLEE! (:**

Noah sat at the table in the little diner around the corner from the GMDD. He was in casual clothes and he was still sporting that badass Mohawk. The old jukebox was playing oldies music and The Ronettes's "Be My Baby" was filling the diner with an old school feel. He sat across from one miss prom queen Quinn Fabray.

After the Kurt fight that happened seven months ago, Noah was a complete mess. The whole first month he cried and begged god for forgiveness; he prayed that Kurt would forgive him for allowing them to take him away. He just didn't want him dead and he knew that was the only way that the Establishment would let him live. The Establishment wouldn't stop for anything until he was contained. He found comfort, however, in Quinn. She was there for him during that first month and let him just cry. After the second month they had started dating and here they are, seven months later still dating. Of course Noah still loved Kurt but he never let Quinn know that.

"So Noah, how's your day been sweetie?" Quinn said. She was happy that she and Noah could finally have a chance again. They tried it once when she was pregnant their sophomore year but she was willing to try again. She cared about Noah but she had the feeling that he was still distant with her.

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's going fine, sunshine. What about yours?" He asked politely. He called her sunshine because her hair always reminded him of the summer sun. She smiled and shrugged.

"It hasn't been so bad. I finally get to see you. I thought they'd never let me out of training. I don't know why they got us working so hard all of the sudden." She stated. It was true; the last two weeks had been torture for Noah. They made him work out and pushed him to his edge.

He shrugged and smirked. "I don't know either," he grabbed her hand, "but you're strong enough to get through it." He smiled at her. She was strong but not as strong as…he wasn't going to think about him.

The music on the jukebox changed and it played an old classic that even Noah knew. The opening melodies of "Bang Bang" by Nancy Sinatra filled the diner and he couldn't help the shudder that was caused at the sound of the song. The song is so sad and messed up. It talks about how some couple were together since they were little and grew up to love each other but the man left without saying goodbye, leaving the girl probably wondering what the hell happened. Let's just say, the song hit a little to close to home for Noah.

Nancy had just started singing the lyrics to bridge of the song when his phone started buzzing. _Thank god._ He thought to himself. He looked at the screen to see that it was Finn calling. He pressed answer and said "Hello?"

"Hey dude, you and Quinn need to come back to GMDD right now." Finn said simply. Noah scoffed.

"What? Why?" He asked Finn. Quinn simply mouthed the words 'what's going on' to him while she sat there. He gestured that he'd tell her when he was done.

"Emergency meeting or something. I don't know but Fisher seems angry so you better get back here quick. No detours, got it?" Finn said.

"All right fine, we'll be there in ten." Noah said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked Noah. Noah saw her staring at him waiting for an answer.

"We have to go. There's some emergency meeting Fisher is calling for some reason. Finn doesn't know but even if he told me I'd be surprised if it was correct information." Quinn nodded and grabbed her things as they made their way out of the diner. Amy Winehouse's rendition of "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" playing in the background as they walked onto the street.

They made it GMDD in less than ten minutes and headed to the meeting room where all the formal meetings were completed. When he arrived he saw most all the New Direction members and the Warblers sitting around waiting for them to arrive. "Ah Noah and Quinn, you're finally here. Now we can get the meeting started." Fisher said with a serious tone.

"Yeah so what's this meeting all about anyways?" Noah said grabbing Quinn's hand. He was tired from all the training and he just wanted to relax. He smiled at Quinn before turning back to the front.

Fisher sighed and stared at them. It was like he was in some kind of deep debate in his mind. He didn't know if he wanted to tell them or not. He sighed again taking in a big breath before stating his news. "About a month ago there was a break in one of our facilities." He looked at Noah directly. "Kurt's escaped."

Noah let go of Quinn's hand sending it down hitting the table with a thump. He stared wide eyed at Fisher like the man had just told him they were all going to die tomorrow. _Kurt's escaped. But how did he—I thought it was impossible to escape._ Noah thought to himself. _The man that I loved…still love is out. He probably thinks I betrayed him or something. Oh god…no I would never do that. I didn't want them to hurt him._ Noah finally took in a breath. "How did that happen?" He said emotionless. He needed to contain all the feelings right now.

Everyone stared at Fisher expectantly. They were waiting for an answer. He sighed again looking so much older. "You see there's this other group; not much different from yourselves. They are a group of highly trained mutants. All of which are level five mutants so very dangerous. They found out that we were holding Kurt in one of our highly guarded prison facilities and broke in and busted Kurt out. The guards that survived the attack claimed they were unstoppable." Noah just stared at the man.

"Yes but, why would they break Kurt out?" Rachel spoke up. If he didn't know better she almost sounded scared. Noah shook his head.

"The group is known as…The System. They were the first trial students of the GMDD before it was created permanently. They were training here and they become very good at what they did. They became masters of their abilities. But there was a member by the name of Sebastian. He was always a team leader but he never liked the way the Establishment ran things. In fact he hated us for being so cruel in the past. He rounded up a group of his friends and one day they were all gone. They left only one note behind. It simply stated that they would be back and it was signed The System. I think they've finally come back to take down the Establishment once and for all." Fisher rushed out.

Noah frowned. It was no wonder they got Kurt to join them. They were playing to his weak spots; his hatred for the Establishment. _Knowing Kurt, he's probably got some kind of destruction plan already made._ He sighed. "So what's happening then?" Noah asked.

"They are building an army. It won't be massive but it will be big enough to tear down the Establishment with no hard work; especially now more than ever because they have Kurt." Fisher stated.

"Do you know where he is?" Noah asked hoping that they would.

"No…it seems Kurt has gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw him. He's got the whole group completely blocked off radar." Everyone looked like they didn't know what to say so Fisher kept speaking. "We think that The System has one more place to go before their army is finalized. On the island outside of San Francisco is the old prison called Alcatraz. We keep some of our more dangerous mutants their aside from Kurt. We want you guys to go their and watch the prison and keep guard. We think that's where they are going to go last to finalize their army."

Everyone nodded but Noah just looked empty. He didn't know what to say. The love of his life probably hated him because he probably thought he was the one that sent him away. Noah sighed again and then nodded. "All right, you guys will be sent to San Francisco, California tomorrow evening so go pack up." Fisher said before exiting the room.

Everyone made a move to get up so they could pack. Noah sat there for a few seconds before finally getting up himself. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned his head to find Quinn looking at him with concern. "Puck, are you alright?" She asked.

_No, _he thought, _I'm not in love with you. I'm still in love with Kurt and he probably hates my guts. I could never fall in love with anyone else._ He didn't say any of this but he grimaced at Quinn before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He shrugged her hand off his arm before walking away to pack for tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. I hope you guys understand what's happening. I tried to lay everything out perfectly. I have so much fun writing this. It's like one I start I just can't stop. Next chapter will be up soon I hope. (:**


	2. So Much Power

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I thought. I have to go Prom shopping. (: I got everything I needed so I don't think I'll be taking as long as I did to update again. I've also recently read a story that wasn't Puck/Kurt surprisingly (it was Sam/Kurt) and it was really good. The only problem was that the author chose to make Puck and Blaine go together and my blood boiled and my inner Puckurt screamed in protest and I had to write this. Enjoy 3**

Screaming is all Kurt can hear at the moment. A whole bunch of human screams filling the air as he watches them run across the bridge to get off the island. Kurt didn't exactly know how they decided the island off the coast of Manhattan was a good choice to start an army but he really hasn't spoken up about anything. He's just been going along with everything Sebastian, The System leader, has been saying.

He's staring out in frustration at these people running. He didn't take any part in their harm or scare because, to him, this isn't about them. Oh no, this was about the Establishment taking Noah away from him. He wasn't going to stop until he saw them fall. But these people were innocent so they didn't deserve any of this. This isn't their war to fight, it's the Establishment's.

He heard a snort coming from behind him. "Why aren't you joining in the fun Princess? I'd love to see you in action." They had all taken in to calling him Princess. He asked them to. He wasn't Kurt anymore; not without Noah. He merely scoffed in response. "What, you don't want to help us bring down the Establishment all of a sudden?"

"Oh I do, very much so." He replied. "But these people have nothing to do with the Establishment. They're just innocent people and this war isn't about them." Kurt replied. He was all for taking down the Establishment. The mutant, who Kurt knew by the name of Angel, just stared at him. He was a fire starter mutant and he always fancied Kurt. Kurt merely told him he was uninterested each time.

"Well, well, seems like someone still has a conscious huh? You know once we start ruling this place you're going to have to get rid of that." Kurt just snorted again before turning his attention back to the people running. Kurt heard other footsteps and he knew the members of The System were there and they probably heard what was just said.

Kurt took a step out before putting both hands on his hips. His newest acquaintance, Isis, a frost mutant, walked up to him to say something. "Princess, you need to learn to just let go. If you build up any kind of energy stress you can explode like you did that day. Remember?" Kurt merely glared at the girl.

"Of course I remember! How could I forget?" Kurt still wore the locket around his neck and he never took it off. It was the only piece left of Noah that he could have. Kurt heard a scoff behind and he knew who it was. Jeremiah was the only one of the group who didn't like Kurt. He used to be the groups pride and joy until they got Kurt to join; now everyone's attention was on Kurt.

"You got something to say Jeremiah?" Kurt turned around to face the man. He had obnoxiously curly blonde hair that he actually thought was cute. Kurt could never see how anyone would find him attractive. Jeremiah just stood there.

"Yeah I do. You think you're better than us. That's why you won't join in on the fun with us." He stated with a scowl on his face. Kurt just stared at him incredulously. _**How could this boy be so dense?**_ Kurt thought to himself.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. So if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." Kurt replied. He had no intention on hurting this boy. He was still semi-new to the group but he could take all of them on without a fight no problem.

Jeremiah simply stepped up closer to Kurt. "Big talk for someone who's in love with a dead Establishment fighter. How do we know you aren't working them…" Jeremiah was cut off by the glare sent his way by Kurt. Kurt lifts his hand into a choking figure and lifted Jeremiah of the floor.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy, little bastard?" Jeremiah struggled coughing in Kurt's hold. Kurt was not going to let this one slide. How dare he talk about Noah in such a way? He had no right and the boy needed to learn and pain would be his teacher. Kurt heard the other members around him telling him to stop but he ignored them. The sounds of screams from the people were quieting down and he knew most them had gotten across the bridge by now.

"Enough!" Sebastian screamed at Kurt. Kurt still held Jeremiah in the air though. He couldn't care less. What was one less member going to do them? "Put my lover down now Princess!" _**Oh that's right; this here is Sebastian's lover. That's a pity.**_ Kurt removed his hold on Jeremiah and he fell to the floor coughing for air. Kurt simply shrugged and turned away. "We have bigger problems to deal with right now."

Kurt turned to see the sirens of swat and Special Forces coming towards the bridge. Sebastian just glanced at Kurt and he knew what he wanted. Kurt walked up to the middle of the entrance to the bridge and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were shining orbs of blue light and he lifter both hands in the air. The bridge made a sound like it was being stressed too much and the wires holding it up broke and whistle through the air. The concrete the bridge was mended to made a crack and the bridge lifted in the air. The swat and Special Forces cars came to a stop at what was once an entrance to a bridge and they stared in wonderment at the sight before them.

Kurt twisted his hand and the bridge turned counter clockwise. His eyes returned to normal and he dropped his hands. The bridge came crashing down into the ocean; sending waves of salty water into the air.

When the bridge sank and the water settled Kurt looked across the water and saw four boys getting out of the Special Forces vehicle. He barely saw the emblem with the letters GMDD written across the black van. He glared at the boys who he had met so long ago. They were going to pay for his lost love just like everyone else. He turned and walked away from the bridge entrance and headed to the island park where he could be alone and remember past memories of him and Noah.

***GLEE***

Blaine turned to the rest of the boys with pure shock on his face. He had never seen so much power before. Kurt had lifted the bridge off its mending. Kurt was getting stronger than he was before and that scared him. "Did you freaking see that?" He asked the boys.

"Yeah…" Thad spoke. It was all he could say. He was too stunned at the amount of power that boy had.

"We need to prepare for this some more. We are clearly not ready for this yet." Wes spoke and they turned around and got back into their van to head back to GMDD head quarters to tell the group what they had just witnessed.

***GLEE***

Noah was in his room packing up all the stuff he was going to need. He packed a few clothes but not before putting all the weapons he knew the team was going to need if they were going to defend themselves against the attack. He heard a knock at the door and turned around. It was Quinn and she looked worried.

"Hey." He said before turning back around and packing more stuff. She simply gazed at him before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Hi. Um you look a bit stressed. Is it because of Kurt?" She asked innocently.

He turned to face her. She looked worried but he knew it wasn't because of her sadness for him being stressed it was because Kurt was out and she knew that he still loved him. "Look, I know what you're thinking. It's not…" He trailed off because he couldn't lie to her. Not with what she's done for him. "Come on babe let's just get to that place before anything happens." She nodded and they left the room.

**A/N: So that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Don't worry you will be getting Puck/Kurt. I love them together why would they end up together. I love them more than any other pairing. They are just so perfect together. And no one can deny that Noah was totally having eye sex with Kurt in the "Heart" episode. Don't deny it!**


	3. I Still Love You

**A/N: Okay I know it took me forever to write this chapter but I was caught up in some drama and a whole bunch of events came up and I just didn't have time. I wrote other one-shots and short stories so I hope you guys check those out.**

**BTW, I don't know if I'm going to finish my story The Most Beautiful Suicide. I had it all in my head and everything the flame for it just has died though so I'm still unsure.**

**Oh, and I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF.**

It was dark and cold when they got there. Isis froze the water as the mini-army made their way up to Alcatraz. Kurt knew the Establishment would probably be there, which meant those boys would probably be there as well. He'd take care of them.

He was still quite bitter about the loss of Noah. He would never get over him; in fact he doesn't want to get over Noah. That's something he wants to hold on to forever; and as long as the Establishment is still up and running, the memories he has of Noah are still tainted and poisoned by them.

Angel was having a difficult time adjusting to the ice. Kurt could tell he was eager to fight and kill just as much as he was. Isis kept up her frosty exterior. She was cold hearted and had no remorse for human life. The Establishment took her family away from her and now she was ready for revenge.

Jeremiah stood a little behind with the four other mutants they brought along. Kurt didn't care about them. They are dead weight to him and now he has to take care of the lover boy of which is Jeremiah. If only Jeremiah knew how much Sebastian tried to get Kurt to be _his_ princess then maybe he'd see that it isn't Kurt he needed to worry about.

"When are we gonna attack? I'm getting antsy here." Angel said. Kurt turned and gave him a soft look and an evil smirk.

"Patience, my dear friend. We'll get them soon enough." They were about a hundred meters away from the island and they had stopped to strategize. "Isis, do you have the energy to fight?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just let me cool off for a little. Let's say about five minutes?" Kurt nodded. He had just turned around to speak with other mutants when he heard it.

_Kurt…_

Kurt snapped his head forward and looked straight at the building on the island. If he heard correctly, his mind heard the thought of someone he didn't know he would ever hear again; and he is not happy about it.

*****GLEE*****

Noah was standing guard outside of the prison. Most of the GMDD workers were outside waiting for the action but Noah just had one thing on his mind. Kurt is suppose to be here tonight and he had no idea what he thought was going to happen.

He knew Kurt was mad at something, but he didn't know what. Probably him and the Establishment. He couldn't really blame him. He would be mad too if Kurt had just let those people take him and lock him away. He would probably kill someone and bust out of the prison as well.

His mind was getting fuzzy and he needed to have it clear for the mission. No matter what he needed to finish the mission. He couldn't let Kurt set these mutants free. He walked over to the edge of the island, gated off by chains, and stared out into the fog.

He heard footsteps behind him and he could recognize the sound of the dainty steps. "Can I help you?" He addressed her.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked. "And don't say 'I'm fine' because I know you aren't." He knew she wouldn't let up. She had helped him so much but he still couldn't help being angry at himself, angry at her.

"Of course I'm not alright. Quinn the love of my life, that I thought I would never see again, broke out of prison and is terrorizing millions of people. What do you think? That I'm just going to be fine with that?" He screamed at her. When he saw the look of sadness on her face he wished he could take it bad. "Sorry, look Quinn it's just…"

"Do you still love him?" She asked firmly.

He snapped his eyes forward at her debating the answer. Of course he still loved Kurt, even after he joined the System. That would never change. But should he tell her that? No he shouldn't. She looks broken enough as it is.

He went to go answer her with a 'no' but caught sight of something out of the corner of his eyes. Through the fog on the water he saw something, someone. Actually a group of some ones. He stared a little harder ignoring the calls from Quinn and he could just make out the shape of familiar hips and legs.

_Kurt…_

*****GLEE*****

Kurt turned to Isis and the intensity of his stare sent shivers down her spine. "Are you ready?" He said in a monotone voice. It echoed and that's what scared her the most. She nodded. "Then let's go." He said.

Angel cheered before taking off in a fire like rocket toward the island. Isis frosted a path of water and the other mutants ran with her towards the building.

Kurt blinked and his eyes began to glow before he took off into the air and flew towards the building faster than the others. He only had one thing on his mind. _**How dare he? Noah has a lot of explaining to do.**_ He saw the two figures by the gate and he instantly knew who it was. In a fast but tight landing he plopped right in front of Quinn and Noah.

"Hello lover." He said to Noah. Quinn was in shock and it appeared no one else had noticed his arrival. Quinn went to scream for the others but Kurt lifted his hand toward her and she went flying backwards.

"Quinn!" Noah shouted. Kurt could hear something off in his voice. Affection? Kurt scowled. He looked over at the chained fence and the chains ripped out of their posts and flew toward Noah sending him flying toward the building; pinning him there.

The other members of New Directions started to show up but by then Angel and Isis had come out with the rest of their mini-army. "Take care of them, the blonde one is mine." He said. They nodded and attacked the other members.

Kurt walked up to Quinn. She was standing by herself, off to the side. "Hello Quinn, it's so good to see you." He said sarcastically.

She sneered. "He doesn't love you. Why do you think he abandoned you in that prison cell? It was so you could rot." She tried to hit him but he grabbed her fist.

"And you think he loves you?" Kurt replied. "Face it; if he doesn't love me then he sure as hell doesn't love you." Before she could reply he pulled her fist down, causing her to bend over. He lifts his leg kicking her in the face and then slams his leg back down into her back sending her straight to the floor with a scream.

He looks over at Isis. "Hey, Isis, I need you to take care of her. I need to set the prison free." Isis nods and makes her way over to Quinn.

Kurt walks over to the building slowly. He see's Noah still pinned to the wall by the chains. _**Reinforced steel is always a plus**_. Kurt thinks to himself. When he gets close enough to the building and Noah he stops.

"Why are you doing this?" Noah says. He's trying to look Kurt in the eye and find some sense of humanity but his eyes are clouded with anger and it seems to be directed at him.

Before Kurt replies he looks at the building and waves his hand. The sounds of locks and metal doors opening in synch followed by the screams of the workers are heard. He smirks. "I have my reasons. Although now they are different from the ones before."

Noah can't believe he's actually hearing Kurt's voice after all this time. It still sounds angelic and smooth and yet angry and tainted. "You don't have to do this Kurt. You could stop all of this right now. Why are you so angry?" He shouts at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes snap at Noah. "I thought you were dead! I thought the Establishment killed you. I was taking revenge on them for taking you away from me." Kurt pauses. "But now I see you just let them take me away from you. You turned on me again. You don't love me…" Kurt sounds so vulnerable there to Noah.

"I do love you!" Noah tries.

"Liar!" Kurt shouts back and the chains pull tighter against him making Noah yelp in pain.

"Please Kurt just look into my mind like you always do. You have to see that I'm not lying." Noah pleads. Kurt just stares at Noah before taking a breath and looking deep into Noah's mind. He sees the memories of them together, the love they shared, the hard times they had, but most of all he sees that Noah's not lying.

Before Kurt could allow himself to feel anything the front doors of the building opens and the mutants come rushing out. He turns to Jeremiah. "Get them back to Sebastian!" He shouts. Jeremiah nods and in a puff of smoke all of the mutants are gone. He then turns to Isis and Angel. "Come on, let's go!" They turn towards him and nod before taking off in and fire and ice escape.

Kurt turns back to Noah and just stares before he closes off his mind again and starts walking toward the side of the island. The chains around Noah release him and he slumps to the ground. Instantly Quinn and the others are by his side.

Kurt stares out at the ocean. He needs to leave before they decide to attack him but before he goes he throws one last thought into Noah's mind. _**I still love you too.**_ He hears Noah gasp and try to stand up. But before Noah can stand Kurt's eyes glow blue and a giant wave of water flies up in the air creating a pseudo-wall. Kurt levitates into the air and spins into the water turning it into a giant tornado.

The tornado continues for a little while before it falls back in to the ocean and Kurt is gone.

**A/N: Okay again I'm sorry this took so long to write. I just had writers block so it took me forever. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. But in the mean time you should try reading Special and it's sequel Death and All His Friends by Miggy if you want more superpower type fan fiction. It's an awesome read and it's Puckurt.**


End file.
